El cielo de ayer
by La chica perdida enel universo
Summary: Antes de que las bombas cayeran y destruyeran la Tierra,antes de las plagas y las mutaciones mi vida era perfecta.Y entonces cuando sucedió todo mi mundo se vino abajo./Para resistir debes encontrar algo por lo que estas dispuesto a morir/—Necesito que recuerdes que te amo./—Lo siento Sakura.


**Disclaimer applied**

 **Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina, parejas cannon**

* * *

 **EL CIELO DE AYER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Antes"**

 _ **María, saca el paraguas el sol brilla esta mañana, pero si cae la ceniza, tal vez te llene de canas.**_

 _ **María rema con fuerza, vienen olas encarnadas, y no se puede saber si son sangre o rojas aguas.**_

 _ **-**_ **MISA MARY (Juego de palmas que se remonta a la época del gran bombardeo).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estoy tumbada junto a mi madre sobre una manta, en el patio trasero de nuestra casa. Los árboles tienen un aspecto mucho más oscuro y sombrío de lo habitual; están llenos de hojas oscuras que forman una mancha que no deja ver las estrellas._

 _-Tal vez no fue tan buena idea salir-dice ella acariciando mi cabello._

 _-¿Por qué no?-pregunto. Estamos acostadas de espaldas contemplando las estrellas, brillantes como luciérnagas que se entremezclan por encima de nuestras cabezas._

 _-Hace demasiado frío- responde ella riendo. Tiene razón. Mi aliento forma pequeñas nubes de vaho, me aprieto contra ella, intentando conservar el calor._

 _-Abrázame- le pido, pero no reacciona. Me aprieto más contra ella, pero su cuerpo ahora es rígido, frio- Mamá tengo frío._

 _-Tengo frío-repite sin moverse._

 _-¿Mamá?-pregunto volviendo la cabeza hacia ella, no pestañea, no se mueve.-Mamá mírame-suplico. Me empieza a entrar la histeria al ver una mancha roja que se extiende sobre la manta por debajo de su cuerpo.-¡Mamá!-grito cuando la mancha sigue creciendo, llegando hasta mis manos, subiéndose por ellas, trepando hacia mí.-¡Mamá por favor!- la sangre trepa por mi cuerpo, se mete a mis ojos, a mis oídos y a mi boca hasta que siento el aire abandonar mi cuerpo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡321 arriba!

Vuelvo al presente de sopetón como una cubetada de agua fría, el frío cala en mis huesos cuando el agua traspasa mi ropa, efectivamente eso fue una cubetada de agua fría.

-¡Dije arriba 321!- me grita el guardia dándome un bofetón que me arroja otra vez al catre que todos tenemos por cama.-¡¿Eres sorda 321?!- sigue gritándome tan cerca que puedo ver lo amarillos que están sus dientes.

\- Por supuesto que no-suelto más alto de lo que pretendía.

-¿Acabas de alzarme la voz 321? ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu lugar?¿Eh?¿¡Quieres eso?!- me grita desenfundando la pistola eléctrica que todos los guardias de la base tienen y poniéndomela en la frente.

-N-n-n…no señor- contesto obedientemente, tratando de parecer atemorizada.

-¡Eso creía perra! grita con su asqueroso aliento en mi cara.

-No volverá a suceder- aseguro. Aparto de mi mente la pesadilla, sepulto los recuerdos de mi madre, de mi familia y de mi antigua escuela, los entierro a todos, todos, todos como he estado haciendo desde el bombardeo.

El guardia me da una última patada en el estómago que pretende tirarme al piso y se gira para retomar su tarea de atormentar a los pocos que siguen dormidos.

El guardia habría aterrorizado a la vieja Sakura. Pero la vieja Sakura también está muerta. Yo la enterré.

La dejé al otro lado del muro que rodea nuestro campo de concentración, tras una cortina de humo y llamas.

El problema es que la vieja Sakura ya no está aquí, así que mientras el guardia se da la vuelta y comienza a golpear a otro prisionero la nueva Sakura se levanta.

Y observa con el fuego danzando en sus pupilas.

.

.

.

Nunca me consideré afortunada, simplemente normal. En un pueblito sin importancia como Konoha mi familia llevaba una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Mis problemas se resumían a tres básicamente: Mi enorme frente que siempre tapaba con un flequillo, el dinero para la universidad y mi eterno amor platónico del instituto que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sacaba buenas notas. Era normalita en deportes como el kárate y el fútbol. De hecho, lo único excepcional en mi era mi extraño cabello rosado y el hecho de que poseía bastante más fuerza que el resto de las chicas, habilidad que dejó de ser atractiva para los chicos en cuanto nos graduamos del kínder. Siempre pensé en mi como un bicho raro, que pensaba de más, aun cuando tenía lo que parecía una buena vida sentía que algo me faltaba, que había algo que debía encontrar para ser feliz.

Iba al instituto, tenía amigas y una familia, hacía mis deberes y ahorraba para la facultad de medicina. Ese era mi gran sueño, estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa y convertirme en la mejor doctora para poder ir a África y salvar vidas.

Han pasado seis meses desde eso, aunque por lo que se podrían haber sido años, y aún recuerdo ese día. No fue en un día conmemorativo para la ciudad; como el nombramiento del padre de Hinata Hyuga como alcalde, tampoco en un día importante para el instituto; como en el partido contra la aldea de la arena cuando Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en el quarterback estrella del equipo y después de ganar el partido estatal le pidió a Karin Uzumaki que se convirtiera en su novia frente a todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera una ocasión especial para mi familia (no fue el cumpleaños de la abuela Chiyo en el cual tuve que aprender a cocinar pasteles de chocolate para ella y otras 10 viejecitas).

No, no fue ninguno de esos días, al contrario, era un día perfectamente normal; el cielo despejado, soleado, justo como me gustaba. Todos en Konoha parecían vivir sus vidas con normalidad.

Siempre me consideré la más madura de mis amigas, la que de suceder algún imprevisto, sabría qué hacer. Siempre recé para que algo fuera de este mundo me arrebatara de mi rutina para vivir aventuras en alguna ciudad lejana.

Pero cuando sucedió, al contrario de cómo había imaginado todo el tiempo, no supe que hacer.

Y entonces, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una de las últimas supervivientes en la Tierra y ésta es mi historia.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Querido lector/a si estas leyendo esto, déjame agradecerte con dos beshos psicológicos.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a ti que te interesaste lo suficiente en el título y el resumen de esta historia para hacer clic y tomarte la molestia de leerlo, espero que no te decepcione. Si en realidad estas aquí por error o curiosidad de todas formas gracias, tal vez podrías leerlo y comentarme que te parece.**

 **Yeiii terminó el capitulo, bueno en realidad no es un capítulo en sí, sino más bien un pequeño prólogo, un poco de la presentación de nuestra protagonista para que se den una idea de como era su vida antes.**

 **Esta idea me vino ayer de un sueño, bueno no era exactamente así pero al intentar escribir la idea original, terminó en esto :#**

 **Sé que aun no especifico bien que sucede, pero si te interesa podrás animarte a leer el resto de la historia.**

 **Besos de azúcar y nutella.**

 **-Mel**


End file.
